


when i'm with you, i feel perfect

by sapphireblu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Jaehyung is Wonpil's great, amazing and fantastic boyfriend.No one could ever doubt that, not even himself.





	when i'm with you, i feel perfect

**Author's Note:**

> \- clearly my first attempt on Day6 smut, forgive me if they seem out of the character on this fic  
> \- the beginning scene refers to their VLive Special Comeback Broadcast Remember Us: Youth Part 2  
> \- english isn't my mother tongue, so i apologized in advance for any misinterpret words  
> \- skip if you don't feel fond of a very descriptive sexual intercourse, because that's the only good thing i could ever write >.<  
> \- but if you love jae and wonpil, a jaepil stan, and would love to know their imaginary love life, please kudos me <3  
> \- squints if you could find for the other band members :D  
> \- otherwise, enjoy ^^

It feels like fate.

Wonpil smiled gleefully when he showed the mission written on the rolling paper that he picked randomly for their special comeback broadcast. It’s read as _praises Jae for being such a great, amazing, and fantastic MC for the show_. It’s obviously an easy task for him because he surely will shower his boyfriend with lots of compliments, no matter what. He is proud of him.

As for Jae, he really doesn’t raise any suspicion when Wonpil suddenly blurts many praises in a language that he isn’t really skilled of. He is fond of how Wonpil is trying hard to speak many English words every time he had a chance. It’s such an adorable effort from the younger male that makes Jae really fall hard once again.

When it was revealed that the praises is just a part of the mission that Wonpil was carrying, Jae shrugs casually. Wonpil really did his best and Jae is proud of him. He couldn’t be even prouder than this as Wonpil smiled shyly whilst briefly shared a glance with him when the broadcast ended. They stayed behind when Sungjin bowed to the staff, thanking everyone for the hard work before leans closer and whisper to the younger male.

_“I can’t wait to show you how great, amazing and fantastic boyfriend of yours I am.”_

Wonpil whines – blushing red – because he actually understands the hidden meaning of Jae’s words that ringing furiously on his ears. Even though he says in a mixture of Korean and English, he can’t help but feels giddy. He slaps Jae’s arm playfully, hisses that how actually _pervert_ is Jae as a boyfriend.

The eldest chuckles lightly.

They arrived at the dorm almost midnight, after fulfilled their hungry stomach on the nearby restaurant they found on their way home. Dowoon scurried fast to the bathroom, being the first one to clean up amongst the band members and the earliest to drifts into dreamland. Younghyun and Sungjin have something to discuss before part ways to their respective bedrooms, not even aware of how fast Jae’s foot is shuffling past them to Wonpil’s room. The younger male is the last to occupy their shared space of the bathroom.

It’s worth the wait when Jaehyung looks up from scrolling through his social media feeds whilst lying comfortably on his boyfriend’s bed when Wonpil walks into the room looks so freshen up and so lovable even the younger male just wearing a plaid pajama suit after his wash-up session. He taps on the empty bedside next to him and Wonpil doesn’t waste a time to join his boyfriend, buried his face on the older chest with a contented sigh. Jae smiles widely when he recognized the familiar scent that attacking his nostrils.

“You smell a lot like _me_.” He mumbles when Wonpil’s hair tickles his nose with a strong fresh apple scent. “Do you like me that much, Pil?” He teased.

Wonpil looks up, eyes spark in mischievous glint.

“What if I’m not?” He asks, challenging Jae with his stare alone. “What if I actually like Sungjin hyung or Younghyun hyung or even Dowoonie much more than you?”

Jae scrunches his face.

Wonpil smiles gleefully.

“Well, you’ll miss a chance to know how great, amazing and fantastic I actually am.” Jae answers proudly, shifted his tall, lanky body quickly to pin Wonpil beneath him. The younger hitch a breath quietly, eyes slowly turns darker as Jae piercing his gaze, looks unwavering. 

He loves to see a lot of expressions that his boyfriend could pull through from his quite manly appearance. Kim Wonpil could turn from a charming and adorable boyfriend to a very annoying one, sometimes. He somehow proud to know that he is the only one who has a privilege to see how actually Wonpil looks like when he reached safe heaven, when he felt so dope and high as Jae treated him rightfully. He also loves the lost look on Wonpil’s face when the younger eagerly chasing his fantasy whenever they had a chance, just like tonight. He loves everything about Kim Wonpil actually.

They breathe each other’s presence quietly, not even moving a single inch for many second that passed. Wonpil is the one to break the reverie, asks Jae to kiss him almost inaudibly, and says that he might faint if Jae keeps staring at him like this. The taller one chuckles before relents, leans down, crashing their lips for such a slow and lingered movement, not wanting to rush anything because they aren’t in hurry. Wonpil sighed softly.

“I want to make love to you.” Jae whispered faintly, when he breaks the kiss, in the softest tone that Wonpil ever heard. “We’ll go very, _very_ slow, unhurried.” He bursts sweet promises. “I’ll be gentle and makes you feel _so comfortable_ before send you to feel heaven.” A slur of words finally whimpers the younger male and when he spoke, he sounds so breathless and desperate.

“Please, Jae.” He cries quietly. “Take me with you.”

Jae smiles, clashing their lips in one sweet and languid kiss they have ever experienced.

*

The plaid pajama suit is no longer attached on Wonpil’s body, joining Jae’s pile of clothes on the heap of the floor on the younger’s room. Jae is hovering over him, eyes bore to the depth of Wonpil’s dark orbs, shameless of the nakedness that they presented between each other. They have seen each other’s body on countless occasions, but still, every time is just between them, it feels like anew. Jae worshipped Wonpil’s body and vice versa.

Wonpil likes to kiss Jae and will never have enough of his boyfriend’s taste despite their numerous times of shaping each other’s lips in every time given. He is addicted, more than every sweets and candy the world has to offer to him. Jae is different. He is one of a kind and Wonpil wouldn’t trade anything in his life to be with Jae right now. _His_ Jae.

Jae goes slow, as he promised, outlining his boyfriend’s handsome face for the longest second that passed. Wonpil breathes quietly as if he says something, it will break the magic they are in right now. The older flutter his eyes up, locked Wonpil’s dark orbs in his beautiful sight. He mesmerized.

“I feel so lucky.” He breathes, making Wonpil inhales very deeply. “I don’t know if I saved a country in the past, but right now I feel so lucky.” He says.

Wonpil blinks, but speaks nothing.

Instead, he reaches out for his boyfriend, kiss him hard on the lips until he forgets how to breathe. Jae giggles when they parted, but steals a peck before travels slowly down.

He finds Wonpil’s pale neck, decorates every visible spot with a splutter of purple for the world to see. He is proud when Wonpil didn’t even try to hide the sneaky hickeys, even though it subtly means harder work for their stylists to keep it hidden with their skillful hands. He loves to show his love to the person he mostly loves, to the world to see.

Short words, Jae is an exhibitionist, only for Wonpil.

Wonpil sighs, letting Jae to do all the work because he promised him to. His back arched when his boyfriend teasing with playful licks on his bud, leaving him hisses quietly. Jae looks up for a while before goes straight to work because the look on Wonpil’s face right now sends a cold shiver running through his veins in a speedy rush.

His eyes look darker than Jae could ever imagine, mouth falls agape with soft sounds that he always loves to hear, his washed-out pink hair sprawled messily beneath him. Wonpil is particularly soft in person – _Jae talks about his boyfriend’s personality_ – empathized with each and every person with all his heart. Once on their previous fan sign event, he even caught how his boyfriend shed tears because a fan told him a sad, heartbreaking story. He is sure that he will always fall in love with Wonpil again in every single chance given.

Wonpil propped to his elbows as Jae going lower but undoubtedly closer to the parts he wants his boyfriend to touch the most. He whimpers when the older makes a soft, flattering touch because of how sensitive he could be with every contact from Jae to his body. He is not _that_ desperate but his eyes say the otherwise.

“You _missed_ me here, Piri?” He asks, as if it’s a casual question to be asked. Jae’s eyes glints when the form of sound he could hear from his younger boyfriend is only a breathless _yes_. He teased.

“I can’t hear you, baby. _Speak_.”

Wonpil almost berates of how Jae loves to tease him, even in a moment like this. He bucks his hips once – Jae still grabs Wonpil’s soft flesh, in hoping to give his clear reply, but his boyfriend didn’t budge. He still wants to hear Wonpil speak.

“Jae, don’t be a kid, please.” He finds it’s hard to form his word when his boyfriend starts to lower himself, giving an experimental lick of the underside of his flesh. It falls into deaf ears as Jae keeps making a delicious noise between his legs. He whimpers, hard.

Wonpil inhales deeply when Jae decided to engulf Wonpil’s soft parts of his body within the warmth of his mouth, goes slowly and slowly deeper until it reaches the back of Jae’s throat and he looks up. The younger already feels aroused and the look on his boyfriend’s face stirred him even more. He couldn’t find any word to describe his feeling right now.

It’s beyond incredible.

They locked eyes in the most bizarre position if anyone walks in, but they couldn’t care less. Jae is _his_ and he is _Jae’s_. Nothing else matters.

“You look so _hot_ like that, Jae.” Wonpil breathes. _“Incredibly_ hot, gagging on my cock like this.” He praises. “Care to show me something that you are very capable of, babe?” He challenges.

Jae makes a guttural groan before resume to his job, pleasing Wonpil with their eyes still locked into each other. It feels so intimate even though Wonpil lost count of how many times they engaged themselves together like this. It always like they do it for the first time. Every time.

Wonpil’s soft whimpers raised into moans as Jae fasten his speed, gags himself even more, let Wonpil’s cock abused his throat unevenly. It’s worth the sight when Wonpil’s ragged pace of breathing greets his ears, fingers slurs to grip hard on Jae’s brownish hair, tugging with hope to ask him to go deeper, faster, almost silently. Jae fulfills the silent wish, hard.

He felt it on him, too. Of how his blood rushes to makes an interesting twitch on his neglected member, but it can wait. Tonight is about Wonpil and Wonpil only. He is keen to please his boyfriend to the fullest he could.

When Wonpil feels like he is going to burst with how deep Jae is threatening his supple flesh of cock, he pulls hard. His irregular breathing pace signaling him of how skillful is his boyfriend does _things_ with his mouth only. _His great and amazing mouth_.

“Fuck, Jae.” He curses almost immediately when a cocky smile appears on his boyfriend’s handsome face. “You almost finished me in an instant without even let me doing something.” He wails.

Jae stares deeply. “What do you want?” He asks, stealing a long, deep and breathless kiss when Wonpil is unguarded. He loves to surprise the younger male.

Wonpil reaches out, drags Jae closer as he circles his own arms around his boyfriend’s nape, whispers breathlessly on the corner of the older mouth. “ _You_.” He says.

Jae feels another rush of shiver.

“I want all of you, Jae.” He slips his lips to greet the older plush one. “Please, give me everything.”

Their eyes lock, in silence, in quiet. Jae kisses hard for the last time before let Wonpil slides, pinned Jae beneath him and do his best to please his boyfriend.

It is absolutely worth it.

*

A perfect reenactment.

This time, Jae never let go of his sight when Wonpil settled between his long legs, eyes sparkly when he greets Jae’s stiff member for the first time. He makes the bravest touch, flinched the older for some sort of second before he wanted more of his boyfriend’s contact on his sinful body, fueled with sinful desire. Wonpil knows what Jae wants, but he is not easily giving what Jae is actually wanted. He needs Jae begs for it.

It’s their give and take.

Wonpil makes the warm grips, not too loose or even too tight, slides eventfully, gracefully on his boyfriend’s long and thick girth. Jae grunts because that’s how Wonpil always teased him, until he can’t take it. Tonight may the worst of his teasing.

He looks up with a challenging stare, silently asks the older if he wants more. Of course, Jae wants more, _more_ than he can take. If Jae is a man of action, Wonpil is a man of word.

“Say it, Jae.” He calmly commands, softly demands. “Tell me what I _need_ to do.”

The older groans. Wonpil’s gaze is unwavering. He waits until Jae gives in, tell him what he wants, hands never leave to give an electrifying touch on his flesh. He curses when Wonpil really _is_ doing nothing than to strokes Jae’s fully erect cock.

“Fuck, Wonpil, what’s the use of your mouth right now?” He hisses hard. He is itch to have Wonpil’s warm mouth surround him like he used to. Wonpil gives the best head he could ever ask for his entire life, not that he wants to ditch his boyfriend with anyone else. Wonpil is too precious for him.

The younger smiles, wide. His washed-out pink hair bounced lightly as he climbs down, claimed Jae’s supple flesh of cock in a span of seconds. He goes straight to work, draws every possible sound that Jae could produce. A series of grunt, groan and even moan between the irregular paces of breathing is like music to his ear.

He loves it.

As he works his way deeper, he somehow managed to get Jae’s hands directed to Wonpil’s own sacred hole. It’s like killing two birds with one stone as his boyfriend’s lithe finger shamelessly slides into the warmth he already possessed within his inner muscles. Jae curses again because of the sensation. Between the two of them, probably Wonpil is the most perverted person he ever known.

His boyfriend grunts when he slides much countable fingers without any warning. He wants to feel it as raw as possible, leaving all the fabricated lube drowning on his boyfriend’s drawer for once a while. Wonpil moans loudly, slips Jae’s cock out of his mouth and glared silently.

Jae seems unaffected, flips Wonpil to his stomach as he continues to slide his nimble fingers until he reaches the younger’s bundle of nerve. Wonpil cries but didn’t ask him to stop even though every slip of his hands makes him whines louder.

He kisses his boyfriend’s shoulders as he aligned himself to the gaping hole of Wonpil’s deepest secret. Jae tears Wonpil slowly down, breathing hard to accommodate his girth to settle on the warmth he loves the most. Wonpil’s mouth falls in a silent scream when Jae finally sinking himself in. He felt perfect.

The older sailed himself unhurriedly, as he promised. The slick sound of their sinful engagement echoing quietly within the four walls room. Wonpil’s breathing starts uneven every time Jae crashing into the depth of him, leaving a tingle feeling flutters gradually on his stomach. He gasps softly when Jae finally hits the joyful bundle inside him.

“ _Yes_ , Jae.” He cries. “Keep it there, baby.” He breathlessly says. “You’re doing - _ah -_ great.”

It somehow fuels him and makes Jae picking up his face slowly but surely. His name falls like a prayer from the younger’s lips when he relentlessly pistoning his own hips to meet Wonpil’s greedy demand. He is trying to not become much abusive this time but he can’t help.

Wonpil kisses him as the younger male chasing his own fantasy, breath ragged from how eager is Jae moves his hips behind him. The older hugs him close when Wonpil seems shuddering, shivering hard from his upcoming release. He holds tightly onto Jae when his flesh is twitching, makes him rigid before bursting endless string of milky white to the bed and to himself. Jae whispers sweet words, encourages him.

“You’re amazing, babe.” He says. “I’m really proud of you.”

The younger smiles weakly, as the climax washes over him, leans his stomach bonelessly onto the bed but his work isn’t done yet. Jae still attached to him but his boyfriend is patiently waiting until he is ready again. How couldn’t he loves the sweet boyfriend of his, right?

Jae squints when Wonpil shifted, arched his back to a beautiful curve that signaling he is prepared for Jae’s impending release. He takes his pace, not as slow as before, neither too fast because he knows that Wonpil still very sensitive to everything. His boyfriend whimpers when Jae snakes his arms to greet Wonpil’s flesh in order to trigger himself and makes them cum altogether.

He somehow succeed.

Jae’s awaiting release hits him hard, gives them a wave of pleasure almost the same time. Wonpil whines because he felt that he will get another shot from inside his body when Jae makes a soft but tight grip to stimulate him on the flesh. He cries hard once more when he comes, smears Jae’s fingers with white. His own thighs dripping with Jae’s own release.

They catching his own breath, hard, when Jae finally softens and slides out from his boyfriend’s sacred hole, lying lifelessly on each other’s side, staring at the empty, white ceiling. The smell of sex lingered for long, even after they fall asleep on each other’s arms, all snuggly with a contented sigh. The bedsheets then join the pile of cloth that barely remembered.

They drifts into dreamland with only blanket draped all over their naked, spent state.

It feels perfect.

*

Jae wakes up on the next morning, earlier than his alarm intended to be. Wonpil seems peacefully sleep, his chest rises and fall so evenly. He kisses his boyfriend’s temple quietly, gaining him a soft grunt as Wonpil flutters his eyes open sleepily. He smiles.

“Good morning, Pil.” He whispers. “How are you feeling, babe?”

“Sleepy and drowsy.” The younger honestly says. “I need to sleep more, Jae.”

The older chuckles before shushed him to sleep again because it’s just four past fifty in the morning, their schedule aren’t start until eleven in the afternoon. They still have plenty of time to rest.

He flies his eyes when he heard his name being called, roughly in sleep.

“Jae, you know what?”

“Hm?”

“You’re the greatest, amazing and fantastic boyfriend I ever had.”

He grins.

“I know I am.” He says proudly.

Wonpil snorts.

**Author's Note:**

> omaigod, thanks for reaching the end of this fic. i'm fluttered if you ever finished this shabby fic of mine >///<
> 
> any comments about everything regarding this fic will deeply stored in my heart as i continue to support our boys whatsoever.
> 
> eitherwise, please stan them if you haven't >.<


End file.
